The beauty that lies within
by XxsarahxX
Summary: When Jeff has to have spinal surgery, Trish blames herself because of her interference. When she decides to help him with his rehab, things get heated. They both end up with more than they bargained for. Please read and review!!!
1. aquaintances

Author: Sarah  
Email: WillowthewispJNH@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, or any other wrestlers mention in this fic.  
  
Title: The beauty that lies within  
  
Summary: When Jeff has to have spinal surgery, Trish blames herself because of her interference. When she decides to help him with his rehab, things get heated. They both end up with more than they bargained for.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Reviews: They are always welcome (good or bad), the more the merrier!!! Please review!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trish was heading towards Jeff's locker room so they could discuss their story line. The writers decided that a Jeff and Trish angle would boost ratings. She really didn't have a problem with; in fact she was looking forward to working with the daredevil. They were more like acquaintances than friends though. An occasional hi or good luck was shared between the two, nothing more.  
  
She knocked on the door before making her entrance.  
  
"Come in." He said.  
  
"Hey Jeff." She said with a smile  
  
"Oh hey Trish. How are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm doing alright, how are you?" She replied.  
  
"I'm good, so are you ready for tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really excited. I'm glad that they decided to team us up. So for tonight we're just doing a backstage segment hinting the start of our relationship?" I asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"Yea, I come over to see if your alright cause Jazz just gave you a brutal beating and then Show comes on interrupts us right before we kiss, then issues a challenge. I accept his challenge and that sets up the stage for next Monday." He replied while taking Trish's hand into his, giving it a soft kiss. "Has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are." He added looking into her eyes.  
  
Trish blushed at his comment. She noticed that he hadn't let go of her hand yet but she didn't mind. He moved closer to her, stroking her cheek. She moved closer to him leaning in for a kiss but someone interrupted them.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"You guys are up in 5 minutes. Paul is out here already so we're set.  
  
"Thanks Carry." They both said.  
  
"Um Trish after the show would you like to go out for a couple of drinks maybe even a little bit of dancing." He asked unsure of how she would respond.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." She replied. With that they left to meet p with Paul to go over a few things. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not much in this chapter but what do you guys think so far? Please review!!!!!!~Sarah 


	2. the challenge

Author: Sarah  
Email: WillowthewispJNH@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, or any other wrestlers mention in this fic.  
  
Title: The beauty that lies within  
  
Summary: When Jeff has to have spinal surgery, Trish blames herself because of her interference. When she decides to help him with his rehab, things get heated. They both end up with more than they bargained for.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Reviews: They are always welcome (good or bad), the more the merrier!!! THANK YOU( to HardyzGurl1, Julie, Jeff's favourite skittle, and Kate for reviewing!!!!Please review!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trish are you okay?" Jeff asked standing in front her. She was sitting down on one of the boxes they had backstage, drinking her water. She just finished her match and was sweaty all over. Her body glistening as the camera crew moved the light over.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Jeff. I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself. Trish stated looking into his eyes then looked down. He had the most gorgeous green eyes. She could get lost in them.  
  
"I know that we're not exactly best friends or anything, I mean we haven't really hung out but I do care about you." Jeff said cupping her face.  
  
"You do? I mean most guys just look at me like I'm some toy that they can just play around with." Trish said.  
  
"Well I'm not like most guys. I know how to treat a woman." Jeff said then smiled.  
  
"Oh is that so Hardy. And how would you treat a woman?" Trish said with a laugh.  
  
"With the utmost care and the respect that she deserves." Jeff said moving closer to her.  
  
"Oh really." Trish said while staring into his eyes. Their faces were inches a part, lips just waiting to be kissed.  
  
"Trish what the hell was that out there. You need to show some respect for the women's champion." Paul (Big Show) yellled. Charlene (Jazz) was standing behind the big man just nodding her head. "Show back off man." Jeff said.  
  
"Oh yeah and what if I don't Hardy, what are you going to do about it?" Paul asked. "You're just lucky that I already had a match tonight otherwise your ass would be mine. But I'll tell you what. Next week in an inter gender street fight, you and blondie over there versus myself and Jazz." Paul challenged.  
  
"Alright Show, it's on." He said not backing down from the bigger man.  
  
They showed Paul and Charlene walking away while Jeff was tending to Trish.  
  
"And cut. Nice job guys see you later." Carry said then headed off to the next segment.  
  
"So you still up for a drink?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, just let me take a shower and I'll meet you in the parking lot." Trish said.  
  
"Okay see you then." Jeff said. He started to walk off but Trish grabbed his hand and gave him a small kiss on his lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Jeff asked when they pulled away.  
  
"Just for being you. See you later Hardy." Trish said with a smile then walked away.  
  
Jeff put his fingers on his lips as a smile crept across them. He headed towards his locker room thinking about the kiss the two had shared.  
  
"Maybe she does like me." Jeff thought as he stepped into the shower. "Only time will tell" Jeff thought ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Good/bad?? I wanna know what you guys think. Please Review!!!!!!( ~Sarah 


	3. confession

Author: Sarah Email:WillowthewispJNH@aol.com  
  
Summary: When Jeff has to have spinal surgery, Trish blames herself because of her interference. When she decides to help Jeff with his rehab, things get heated. They both end up with more than they bargained for.  
  
Rating: PG 13 (It's PG at the moment but it will change later on in the fic)  
  
Reviews: Please review. They are always welcomed (good or bad), the more the merrier, THANK YOU to HardyzGurl1, Julie, Katie, AngryMew2, Casey, Bloodchic69, Koebe, LilMary, Jae11, Lady Maria, and Charlene for reviewing! YOU GUYS ROCK! And to answer your question LadyMaria, whether or he not he'll be able to walk again, you'll just have to read to find out ^_^  
  
And THANKS to jae11, HardyZfan06, TrishandJeffy4ever, AngryMew2, and LilMary for reviewing my other story How it all began. I don't know if I'm going to continue that story. Lilmary had a great idea about them having a baby. If you think I should continue and you have some ideas/suggestions plz let me know. I'm open to any and everything. Thanx for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Now on with the story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Ames, which shirt do you think I should with my leather skirt wear tonight?" Trish asked holding up the two shirts. One was beige that crossed over her chest (the one she wore with the jeans for the babe of the year photo shoot) and the other one was a white halter with baby blue flowers along the bottom.  
  
"The beige one that crosses over in the front would be killer with your skirt." Amy replied. "Hmm, why are we getting all dressed up tonight?" She asked. "Going somewhere and with whom?" She added with a smile.  
  
" Oh, just going out for a couple of drinks with a friend. Nothing special." Trish answered nonchalantly while changing in one of the stalls.  
  
"Oh, cool." Amy replied.  
  
"So how do I look?" Trish asked while doing a full turn. She had retouched her lip-gloss and applied some glitter to give her that playful look.  
  
"You look drop dead gorgeous girl. This friend is must be really cute then huh?" She asked with a smile. "What's he like, appearance, and personality?" She added.  
  
"A bit anxious aren't we." Trish replied with a laugh. "Yea he's cute He has the most amazing green eyes, luscious lips, and a rocking body. But his personality is what I love most about him. He's always making me laugh, kind, caring, daring, and he doesn't care what people think about him. He's his own person. He makes me feel like I belong when I don't." Trish replied with a smile.  
  
"Damn girl, does he have a twin?" Amy joked. "So do I know him?" She added.  
  
"He has an older brother and yea you do know him." Trish replied a bit nervous cause she knew that Amy would figure it out.  
  
"Oh my gosh, your dream man that I wanted a clone of is Jeff!?" Amy asked with amazement. "And here all this time, I was picturing him to be a mix of Brad Pitt, Ben Affleck, and Jeremy McGrath." She added.  
  
"You were way off hun." Trish replied with a laugh.  
  
"Yea totally off, but Jeff is a great guy, strange but great. You two would make such a cute couple." Amy said fixing a piece of Trish's hair.  
  
"Don't tell him Amies but I really like him, a lot." Trish said.  
  
"Don't worry Trish, I won't tell him." Amy replied with a smile.  
  
"Well I have to meet up with Jeff in the parking lot." Trish said while grabbing her bag.  
  
"Okay, have fun tonight. Who knows maybe he feels the same way." Amy said. The girls hugged then Trish left. She said good bye to various people she passed through the arena. She made it outside and walked towards Jeff's car. She saw him leaning against his prized corvette. He was wearing a white T. Reily shirt with black cargos. His hair was held back by a bandana much like it always is. He looked amazing in even the simplest outfit, she thought.  
  
"Hey, sorry I took so long to get ready." Trish apologized.  
  
"It's no problem. Wow! You look amazing." Jeff said looking Trish up and down.  
  
"Thank you, you look awesome yourself." Trish replied.  
  
"Thanks, shall we?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Let's go." Trish replied.  
  
He put her bags in the trunk and opened the door for her. They drove off to a new club "Temptation" that their friends were talking about.  
  
"I'm glad that you asked me to go with you tonight." Trish said while putting her hand into his. Their fingers intertwined with one another.  
  
"Me too." Jeff replied with a smile.  
  
"Who knows maybe something will happen tonight." Trish thought. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to update every Sat. Not much in this chapter but I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please review!!! I have a couple of ideas for the next chapter. Maybe when I'm watching the game tonight (GO NETS!!) I'll write it out and then type it. Please review!! ~Sarah ^_^ 


	4. bad to worse

Author: Sarah Email:WillowthewispJNH@aol.com  
  
Summary: When Jeff has to have spinal surgery, Trish blames herself because of her interference. When she decides to help Jeff with his rehab, things get heated. They both end up with more than they bargained for.  
  
Rating: PG 13 (It's PG at the moment but it will change later on in the fic)  
  
An: Hey guys! I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've just had a bunch of not so good things happen in the past couple of months. I don't want to bore you guys with it, but I'm doing a whole lot better now. Please don't be mad at me.and I hope that you guys will still read and review my stories :-). Well enough about me..on with the story.also THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER!!!YOU GUYS ROCK! ÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··  
  
Trish was waiting by the curtain, getting ready for tonight's street fight. She was very nervous. She knew that accidents could happen in these types of matches. She had a bad feeling about tonight but shrugged it off. She was warming up when she saw Paul, Charlene, and Jeff making their way towards the curtain. They all said hi to one another and got ready for their match which is a few minutes.  
  
"You okay?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm just nervous that's all. I bet you aren't, I mean you've been in tons of these types of matches." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"Oh I am nervous, I just don't show it." Jeff said with a wink. "Don't worry nothing's going to happen." He reassured.  
  
Trish closed her eyes in an attempt to settle her nerves.  
  
"Okay you guys, on in 3, 2,..go." One of the crew members said.  
  
Paul and Charlene went out first then Trish and Jeff.  
  
DING DING  
  
Jazz and Trish would be starting things off first. Trish threw a couple of punches and swung Jazz to the ropes. Jazz retaliated with a few punches of her own and gave Trish a good kick in her ribs. They went at it for a few more minutes then Jazz tagged in Show and Trish tagged in Jeff. They knew what was next. Show and Jeff would be fighting in the ring while Trish and Jazz took their fight out side of the ring. It was a set up for Jeff's Swanton Bomb off the 12 foot ladder, like he did at Wrestlemania. Jeff finally got Show out of the ring, gave him a good chair shot, and positioned him onto the table that was waiting there for him. Trish and Jazz were holding their own on the other side of the ring, where the commentators were. Jeff climbed the ladder and did his signature pose which were the guns. He did his Swanton off the ladder and pinned show for the win.  
  
"Here are your winners, Trish Stratus and Jeff Hardy." Lillian announced. Trish came over to celebrate with Jeff. When he got up to give Trish a hug, he was feeling this tremendous amount of pressure in his back. "This can't be good" he thought. He walked it off until they got backstage. Trish knew that something was wrong by the way he was walking. She had seen him do this before but he never walked like this.  
  
"Jeff let's get you to the trainers." Trish said.  
  
"No it's okay, I'm fine, really." He argued but he knew that Trish wouldn't take no for an answer so he went with her.  
  
They got to the trainers room to have Jeff checked out. Bill checked out Jeff's back and said that he there maybe something wrong with the upper lumbar region of his back. He told him to go see a doctor right away before it gets out of hand. They both nodded and left to Jeff's locker room.  
  
"I'm taking you to the hospital Jeff. No buts, just grab your stuff and lets go." Trish stated.  
  
Jeff knew that there was no point in arguing so he grabbed his stuff and they left the arena. Trish told Amy where they were going so she wouldn't worry about them. They got into her car and drove to the nearest hospital they could find.  
  
They went to the emergency room, where they had to fill in forms, and then waited for them to call him in. They didn't have to wait too long before they were called in.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing. You're going to be fine." Trish reassured him before he went in. They needed to take some x-rays and if needed, cats scan. Trish waited in the waiting room, not sure what to expect but she tried to remain optimistic. Hours passed and then finally Trish saw the doctor making his way towards her.  
  
"Are you Ms. Stratus?" the Doctor asked.  
  
"Yes, how is he?" Trish asked, worry was evident in her voice.  
  
"He broke sections L1 through L5 of his upper lumbar aka spinal cord. We can fix it and he will have to go through surgery tomorrow." He replied. She knew that there was a but somewhere.  
  
"But..?" Trish asked.  
  
"The procedure is very complicated and there is a possibility that he may never walk again. I'm sorry" He said. His beeper went off. "I'm sorry but I have to go now Ms. Stratus. And again, I'm sorry." Once he left, Trish fell back into her seat. This can't be happening. She started to cry. "Why is this happening?" She thought. After a few minutes she headed to Jeff's room, not knowing what to say or if he even knew what the doctor told her. 


	5. but what?

Author: Sarah Email:WillowthewispJNH@aol.com  
  
Summary: When Jeff has to have spinal surgery, Trish blames herself because of her interference. When she decides to help Jeff with his rehab, things get heated. They both end up with more than they bargained for.  
  
Rating: PG 13 (It's PG at the moment but it will change later on in the fic)  
  
÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷·· ÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··  
  
She stopped for a minute before she opened the door. She went in and found him lying on the bed. She didn't know what to say so she just went over and gave him a hug. He noticed that she was crying.  
  
"Hey, it's going to be okay." Jeff said.  
  
"I just keep on thinking that maybe if I hadn't suggested that you so the Swanton off the ladder then maybe you wouldn't be here right now." Trish replied looking down at her hands.  
  
"Hey, don't go blaming yourself. I mean I would have done it anyway whether or not you suggested the idea. I mean I do have that rep of being a risk taker and what not. I don't want you to think that this is your fault because it's not." Jeff stated.  
  
Trish looked up at him. No matter what he said, it didn't make this situation any better.  
  
"Thanks." Trish replied. "Um, did they tell you anything about the procedure?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yea, they said that it's a complicated procedure but nothing they couldn't handle." Jeff replied.  
  
"Did they tell you anything else?" Trish asked looking at her hands, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Um, actually they said there's a possibility that I may not be able to walk again." Jeff said just above a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff. I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll help with your rehab, take care of you for as long as you need me to." Trish offered while giving him a hug.  
  
"Thanks Trish." Jeff replied hugging her back.  
  
"You should probably get some rest. I'm going to go call Matt and Amy to let them know what's going on." Trish said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed out.  
  
"Hey Trish, can you do me favor?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Sure, anything, what is it?" Trish asked.  
  
"After you're done calling Matt and Amies, can you stay the night with me? Ever since my mom died, I've always had a hard time going to hospitals, let along staying over night. Please?" Jeff asked, unsure of what she might say.  
  
"Of course I'll stay." Trish answered with a smile. "I'll be back. Do you want anything to drink? I could pick us some things?" Trish asked.  
  
"No I'm good but thank you." Jeff replied. "Oh and Trish, thanks for being here with me." Jeff added.  
  
"I can't imagine being anywhere else." Trish stated then left.  
  
÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷·· ÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··  
  
"Hey Amy...not so good...he's in his room....yea tomorrow.....they said that there's a possibility that he may never walk again...I know it's the worst thing that could ever happen...I just keep on thinking that maybe if....thanks amies but you and I both know that if I didn't suggest it then maybe things would be different...yea that's what he said....okay amies..I will...okay..love you too..good night." Trish got off her phone and headed back inside the hospital. She took the elevator to the sixth floor where Jeff's room was. She got off the elevator, her mind going a thousand miles a minute. She knocked before going in. She found him sound asleep. He looked so peaceful. She pulled up a chair and sat down beside his bed. She started looking through a magazine when he felt his hand reach up to hers.  
  
"Come and sleep with me." Jeff stated more than asking.  
  
"Umm Jeff, I don't know. I mean there's not enough room for the both of us on that bed." Trish replied. She wanted to jump into bed with him and just cuddle but now just didn't seem like the right time or place consider their situation.  
  
Jeff scooted over a bit and said "See here's more room. Please Trish, I'll be able to sleep better knowing that you're here.  
  
"Alright Jeff, just so you can get some rest." Trish replied with a chuckle.  
  
She took off her shoes and jacket and placed them on the chair. Then she got into bed beside Jeff. She was a bit distant at first but then she got comfortable with the idea and moved a bit closer. She placed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Night Trish" Jeff said  
  
"Night Jeff" Trish replied. They both fell asleep with high hopes that everything will go as planned and that there would be no complications.  
  
÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷·· ÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··  
  
"Hey guys. They took him in about half an hour ago. They said that the procedure itself shouldn't be any longer than three hours." Trish said, worried ness was evident in her voice.  
  
"How you holding up?" Amy asked while giving her a hug. Then Matt gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm okay, worried out of my mind but I'm doing okay. How about you guys?" Trish asked.  
  
"Worried." Matt answered, Amy nodded.  
  
"The guys sent balloons and the girls sent him flowers. They wanted to be here but they had to go do a show." Amy said.  
  
"That was nice of them." Trish replied. "What if......" Trish added.  
  
"No what if's or buts. He's going to be fine and he'll be able to walk." Matt assured her. There was nothing left for them to do but to wait. Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days. They would take turns getting coffee for one another or something to eat. No one left the waiting room. Finally for what seemed like forever they saw Dr. Smith coming out of the operating room.  
  
"Are you all here for Mr. Hardy." He asked.  
  
"Yes we are. Dr. Smith how is he doing? Were there any complications?" Trish asked al at once. "One question at a time Ms. Stratus. The surgery went fine. We were able to rest sections L1 through L5 of his upper lumbar. But..." Dr. Smith said.  
  
"But what Dr?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but...."  
  
÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷·· ÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··  
  
AN: Thanks to Princess Shane, Chrissychick219, Kate, TrishandJeffy4ever, Jess 420, Lil Mary, and Lady Maria for their reviews!! you guys are awesome!! And Lady Maria, to answer your question to whether or not he'll be able to walk again, sorry I can't tell you yet, you'll just have to read and find out^_^ . Again thanks for your reviews...keep them coming...good or bad..the more the merrier. I welcome the compliments as well as the criticism. I'll try to update soon! 


	6. the hard part

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Dr. Smith who is completely fictional.

Author: Sarah

Summary: When Jeff has to have spinal surgery, Trish blames herself because of her interference. When she decides to help Jeff with his rehab, things get heated. They both end up with more than they bargained for.

Rating: PG 13 (It's PG at the moment but it will change later on in the fic)

÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷·· ÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··

"I'm sorry but the chances of Mr. Hardy of walking again or regaining any type of feeling in his legs are very slim. I don't like to sugarcoat things so that the family of my patient feel better because then when something goes wrong it's a shock to them but not to me. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to think that I'm some heartless man who doesn't consider the feelings of others." Dr. Smith explained.

"Yes, Dr I know and thank you. Where do we go from here? What can we do to help him out?" Matt asked.

"You are doing all you can. Just keep him motivated because that might help him with the rehab. I don't want him to feel like he's being babied because that being his moral down as well as his determination." Dr. Smith replied.

"Keep him motivated and no babying, gotcha." Matt said. "Thanks Dr. Smith."

"Your welcome, the best of luck to you and your brother. He'll be in my prayers." Dr. Smith replied and with that he shook Matt's hand and left. Matt sat back down taking in everything that Dr. Smith had told him.

"We heard and we're going to do all we can to help him Matt. Don't you worry. We're here for you and for Jeff. We're not going anywhere until he is fully recovered." Amy said taking a seat next to him.

"I know that the hard part is telling him. I don't know how he's going to react. I won't be able to tell him that he's going to be okay because I don't even know." Matt stated.

"Matt, I think I should go and tell him." Trish chimed in. "I know that everyone says that it's not my fault but I feel responsible so please let me. If he should be mad at anyone he should be mad at me." Trish stated.

Matt protested but he knew that he wouldn't win this argument. When Trish is set on something you knew better then to mess around with her decision. So he gave her a slight nod, his signal for a yes.

When Trish knew that it was a go, she took a deep breathe, trying to think of how she was going to give the news to Jeff. She stood up and started to head towards Jeff's room. When she reached the door she waited a few seconds, took a deep breathe, and pushed the door open. She made her way to the bed where Jeff was still sleeping. She pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down. She took his hand and held it, giving it a small kiss. At this point, Jeff began to stir a little bit and when she kissed his hand he was beginning to wake up.

"Hey you." Jeff replied hoarsely.

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling?" Trish asked.

"I've been better." Jeff replied. He was looking at Trish and he knew that there was something wrong.

"Trish what is it?" Jeff replied. "You know you can tell me anything," Jeff added.

"I know, I just….it's….I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it…Dr. Smith said that the surgery went beautifully, no complications but…

"But what? Come on Trish it can't be that bad right?" Jeff said with a smile not knowing that what she was going to tell him was going to change his life forever.

"It's really hard for me….but he said that you might not be able to walk again but there is a chance that you'll be walking again in no time." Trish said trying her bet not to cry because he might think that she pitied him and that's the last thing she wants.

"What…I'm paralyzed…I can't be." Jeff said then he tried moving his legs. He couldn't believe this. It was like someone took the life out of him.

"This can be happening to me! I can't be paralyzed…I just can't be…I can't" Jeff cried out.

"I know this is hard for you Jeff but we're going to get through this together. Matt, Amy, and I will be there for you throughout the entire process." Trish explained.

Jeff just sat there in shock. One minute he was jumping off ladders in the ring and the next he was paralyzed.

"Jeff….Jeff…" Trish tried to get his attention.

"Can you please leave for a second. I just need to be alone right now." Jeff said just above a whisper.

"No I won't because you need someone right now and I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be staying with you at your house until you don't need me anymore. I already talked this out with Vince, sure he wasn't too happy about it but he understood. I'm going to help you get through this Jeff. I'm going to be there every step of the way whether you want me to be or not. I'm not giving you my pity if that's what you're thinking. I would never do that. I just want to help you okay, I'm not going anywhere." Trish stated.

Jeff just nodded. There was nothing he could say at the moment. He was just trying to comprehend all of this at once. At that moment, Matt and Amy came in and gave him a hug. They knew that Trish told him about his condition but they needed to be there as well.

"How you feeling man?" Matt asked.

"Been better. I'm glad that I have you all to help me through this. I'm a little tired guys. I'm going to take a nap and please can you ask the dr. when can I leave and go home." Jeff asked resting his eyes.

"Will do man. We'll be right here when you get up." Matt said. He gave his brother a kiss on the forehead and headed out to talk to the dr.

"I'm going to get us something to eat, okay." Amy said

Trish nodded and returned her attention back to Jeff. He was sleeping peacefully, his breathing steady. That was when she let loose and let the tears flow freely. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy but she would be there every step of the way.

÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷·· ÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··÷¦÷··

HUGE THANKS TO Chrissychick-n-Zoebabe, Landy, Lil Mary, Lady Maria, alexa, huntersgirl, CHICKENLEGS AND ORTHON SO, and JeffnTrishDreams for replying! You guys totally rock!!

There wasn't too much going on in this chapter but it needed to be written and put out..sry! But the next couple of chapters will have a lot more going on. Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner..it's just that I was busy with taking the SATS 3 times and college applications needed to be filled out. I just want to say thank you for all of you who are still reading and are still interested in this story..I'm trying to update whispers of love so look out for that next!! Please leave a review…they are like a drug to me..lol!!


End file.
